masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Chakram Launcher
The Chakram Launcher is an assault rifle in Mass Effect 3. It is available as part of a cross-promotion with Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning. Description The fancifully named Chakram Launcher uses an internal fabricator to manufacture lightweight ammunition discs wrapped in holographic tracers. The discs explode on impact, sending shrapnel tearing through the enemy. Markings stamped on the gun's barrel are a shipping code created by its manufacturer, Ama-Lur Equipment. The code warns that the rifle must be assembled carefully, as it contains mixtures extremely volatile under pressure. This is why the Chakram Launcher requires thermal clips: without a way to dissipate the intense heat caused by its fabrication process, the rifle's circuitry would quickly destroy itself in a spectacularly lethal meltdown. Acquisition *'Single-player:' Available after completing the Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning demo, including the tutorial quest and the subsequent 45 minutes of free play time. You will need to link your EA/BioWare account to your game to register the promotions. Playstation 3 owners will need to download and play the Amalur demo before playing Mass Effect 3. *'Multiplayer:' N/A E-Mail from Liara Player Notes *The Chakram Launcher can be charged for greater damage. *Note that, without charging, the Chakram Launcher does little damage; charging for a second or two does good damage, but charging to full does very high damage on impact alone, with the added bonus of the exploding projectile a second later. *The explosion of the disk (after impact) does damage relative to how long the shot was charged, ranging from very little to a significant bonus. *Firing this weapon from cover may prove problematic because of the charge time required for the weapon to deal maximum damage. However, one can look away to charge the shot without moving/standing from cover, then turn around and fire the shot while only exposed for a second. *This weapon is very effective against Cerberus Guardians, as its shots are able to punch through their shields. A single charged shot can kill them in one hit on lower difficulties. *When you use the flashlight, charging the Chakram Launcher will significantly increase the amount of light as long as it is charging. When searching for objects in dark areas without enemies, keep the Launcher charged. *When combining the Chakram Launcher with a team armed with Scorpions or Launchers, it is extremely easy to take down small groups or an Atlas Mech due to the constant damage and harassment caused by the constant impacts. *Weapon mods or ammo types that add armor piercing will not allow the Chakram Launcher to pierce targets or cover, though it will still gain damage bonuses provided by them. *As with other weapons that can be charged, Infiltrators can begin charging the Chakram Launcher prior to activating Tactical Cloak. They can then fire the charged disc without deactivating the Cloak. Beginning to charge while the Cloak is on will deactivate the cloak. See Also *Reckoner Knight Armor: An armor set also obtainable by playing the Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning demo. Trivia *The Chakram Launcher was designed by Todd McFarlane, creator of Spawn.http://investor.ea.com/releasedetail.cfm?ReleaseID=638555 *A chakram is a Sikh (Northern Indians in Punjab) throwing weapon in the shape of a flat metal ring and used in a manner similar to a frisbee. * The Chakram Launcher is the only weapon in the game that does not show the Precision Scope or Extended Barrel weapon upgrades attached to the weapon when the mods are applied. The effects are still applied however, and other mods that affect colours still affect the Chakram Launcher's colours. *The in-game image for the Chakram Launcher on the loadout screen depicts it as having red coloured parts at the front of the weapon. The part on the actual weapon is not coloured when using it. Adding the Assault Rifle Magazine mod will change the colour of this part. References